The purpose of this work is to find new natural compounds that may have physiological activity. New isocoumarins released with benzoquinones were discovered in the defensive secretions of the beetle Aspena pubescens. Potential carcinogens and chemical irritants in plant extracts of Sassafras, Acacia, Melochia and Shinus species were investigated. The structure of a new nor-steroid isolated from the urine of hypertensive rats was elucidated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bright, W.M., Lloyd, H.A., and Silverton, J.V. The crystal structure and absolute configuration of astrocasine methobromide. J. Org. Chem. 41: 2454-2458, 1976. Chowdbury, B.K., Sethi, M.L., Lloyd, H.A., and Kapadia, G.J. Aporphine and tetrahydrobenzyl-isoquinoline alkaloids in Sassafras albidum. Phytochem. 15: 1803-1804, 1976.